Change at Geonosis
by Ali Becker
Summary: What would happen if things went differently at Geonosis? Obi-wan/Anakin friendship, Anakin/Padme romance.
1. The Change

Author's note: This is my first Star Wars fan fiction so please forgive me for any problems, etc.

Setting: This is set just as Padmé falls off the ship after the battle of Geonosis in 'Attack of the Clones', everything after that is AU, although there may be some dialogue that is the same.

I would like to thank my incredible beta reader REVO42175, who if I were in her position would have been pulling my hair out.

* * *

"Padmé!" Anakin yells, terrified. He runs as fast as he can to the edge of the ship, making it in time to see her roll roughly down the side of a sand dune. She appears to have been knocked unconscious by the fall. "Put the ship down!" he orders the clone pilot, his fear and anxiety showing clearly in his voice.

He can't bear to lose her after what she told him in the Geonosis arena, and the events that happened afterwards.

"Anakin, Don't let your personal feelings get in the way!" Obi-wan shouts at him. When he receives no response he thinks Anakin has accepted his decision to leave Padmé. He knows Anakin has feelings for her, but believes he will see reason. Turning to the pilot, "Follow that speeder!" He points at Dooku whose speeder continues to head into the distance.

Anakin stays close to the edge of the ship and very worriedly looks to where Padmé lays in the sand. Finally it seems he can take no more. "Lower the ship!" He yells at the pilot.

Obi-wan looks at him and implores, "I can't take Dooku alone! I need you! If we catch him, we can end this war right now!" He pauses slightly before continuing "We have a job to do!" He thinks Anakin will put duty first, as he himself always has done. But he should know Anakin has been governed more by personal loyalties than duty, Anakin is defiantly not like him and he should except that.

"I don't care! Put the ship down!" Anakin tells the pilot, determined.

He is not listening to reason, he is thinking with his heart. Obi-wan is shocked and tries to show Anakin the seriousness of the situation. "You will be expelled from the Jedi order!" He feels Anakin's shock through the force, but Anakin is resolute.

"I can't leave her!" He yells fiercely at Obi-wan, wondering why he can not see this.

"Come to your senses!" Obi-wan shouts trying another strategy, "What do you think Padmé would do were she in your position?"

Anakin seems to take this on board at last. His Padawan says nothing and actually appears thoughtful. Anakin is obviously conflicted and does not know what to do, his brain is telling him one thing and his heart another. Finally making up his mind, he turns towards Obi-wan who is impatiently waiting for an answer.

"I love her!" He pleads for his mentor and friend to see his point of view, "Please Obi-wan."

Obi-wan is shocked. His fears about Anakin's attachment to Padmé have been confirmed. He sees that Anakin will not be reasoned with and is determined to go after her, no matter the consequence. Anakin is his brother and its heart breaking to see him so determined to do what he feels is right, something which also happens to be against his orders as a Jedi. "Is this feeling reciprocated?" Obi-wan asks, trying to calm himself and not let the situation spiral further out of control. The look though on Anakin's face is all the answer he needs, Anakin looks truly happy, but most importantly, completely in love. There was one more delicate question he had to ask, just to make sure, "Do you truly love her?"

"Yes, with my heart and soul." Anakin tells him softly, thinking back to their time together - in the magical lakeside retreat - on Naboo.

Obi-wan takes a deep breath and tries to gather himself. He knows that he will need Anakin if he wants to confront Dooku, but Anakin is likely to do something rash and reckless since his focus is solely on Padmé. He looks back at the clone troopers and an idea forms in his head. "Fine," he finally acquiesces.

"What?" Anakin is clearly confused at what he means by this outburst.

"Try and comm the clone who fell and get him to search for Padmé." Obi-wan instructs.

A smile spreads across Anakin's face. He immediately grabs his comlink, trying to make contact with the clone. He is desperate for news about Padmé. As soon as he gets a response he asks about Padmé, only to be told she is with the clone at the moment. She takes the comm from the clone and her voice fills the air.

"_Anakin!"_ she sounds worried, _"Anakin, are you alright?" _

Anakin's smile lights up his face and Obi-wan knows instantly that he has done the right thing.

"I'm fine, I was worried for you." Anakin replies, the anxiety dripping from his voice.

"_I'm oka__y. You need to concentrate on stopping Dooku; we will get a transport and come to find you."_ Padmé advises, as always, being the voice of reason in any situation.

Obi-wan steps over and tells Anakin they have arrived where Dooku landed. "We are going in, I will see you soon." Anakin couldn't help beaming. "I love you, be careful." He adds, almost as a second thought, as he breaks off the comlink.

Obi-wan senses the instantaneous change in his apprentice. He is calmer and more in control of his emotions now. More importantly, he is focused. "Let's go." He waves at Anakin as he steps off of the ship.

Anakin looks back the way they came and gently sighs, he feels better now he knows Padmé is safe.

* * *

A.N. There we go. How did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think, I will accept ideas for the future, plain old responses, constructive criticism, but no flames please as it is very demoralising.


	2. Fighting Dooku

Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews I received. Here is chapter two, I hope you all like it. As always please review, and no flames thank you.

Thanks again to my brilliant beta who is, as always, an inspiration.

* * *

Obi-wan leads the way into the hanger with Anakin following closely behind. As they enter the hanger, Dooku is giving instructions to a droid in the middle of the room, but sends it away when he turns in their direction. Obi-wan and Anakin stop when the trio lock stares. The Jedi immediately ready their lightsabers for the inevitable attack.

"You're gonna' pay for all the Jedi that you killed today, Dooku." Anakin informs him. His voice has a dangerous undertone to it.

Becoming concerned his apprentice is about to do something rash, Obi-wan slightly glances over at Anakin. "We'll take him together. Go in slowly on the left."

Anakin manages to return to his previous serenity and moves to obey Obi-wan's orders.

Embolden by the knowledge that Anakin would not have listened to him if he had been worried about Padmé and would have leapt in unprepared to fight Dooku, Obi-wan confidently steps to the right, with Anakin going in on the left. They lunge together, the point of their blades aimed at Dooku's chest. The Count perfectly parries their attack and Anakin moves behind him so he and Obi-wan can counter from opposite sides. Dooku Force-leaps over Obi-wan, but kicks him down to the ground and dislodges his lightsaber. Spinning his lightsaber around, Dooku tries to put his lightsaber into Obi-wan's chest; however, Anakin manages to block and pushes Dooku backwards. Obi-wan jumps up and calls his lightsaber back into his hand, ready to re-engage in the battle.

Dooku turns just enough to shot Sith lightning at Obi-wan who intercepts it with his lightsaber and continues towards Dooku. Anakin places a well aimed blow at Dooku's shoulder but the former Jedi moves swiftly out of the way and starts his own attack on Anakin.

Anakin dodges several violent swipes of Dooku's lightsabers but looses his balance. He starts to tumble backwards, and Dooku immediately spots an opportunity and brings his lightsaber down to Anakin's neck. Obi-wan blocks the blade in its descent and forces Dooku away from Anakin.

Obi-wan wonders how they can defeat Dooku. He is even stronger than Obi-wan had imagined, the dark side of the Force has given the aged former Jedi seemingly endless strength. He blocks another of Dooku's powerful blows when he sees a subtle, but exploitable hole in their opponent's defences. Obi-Wan knows how they can defeat him, he just needs to tell Anakin.

Anakin relentlessly attacks Dooku, dodging all his well placed swipes when he suddenly sees an opening. He somersaults over Dooku just as Obi-wan moves on the offensive, putting Dooku off balance. Anakin manages a perfect hit to their opponent's back, the force of which knocks Dooku over. Obi-wan hurries over the Count and places the tip of his blade over Dooku's throat.

"We win, I think." Anakin says as he moves to Obi-wan's side. He is obviously smug about Dooku's defeat given his very satisfied smirk.

"Anakin, contact the clones and see if they can…" Obi-wan's voice trails off as group of clone troopers enter the hanger followed by Master Yoda.

Anakin shifts his focus, anxiously searching for Padmé until finally he spots her standing in the shadows behind the clones. He smiles softly at her and they lock glances from across the room. Padmé gently but obviously sighs as she has clearly been worried about him.

Obi-wan sees this and looks over to Master Yoda who thankfully has not noticed the silent exchange between his Padawan and the Senator. He does not know what to do or think about their relationship. He decides, for the moment, it is best to keep it a secret.

"On the transport, secure Dooku." Yoda orders the clones.

The clones, without hesitation, move towards Dooku and grab him. Obi-wan backs off from Dooku and the former Jedi is led to the transport with ten clone guards watching him closely.

Yoda turns to Obi-wan and smiles, "Both well, are you?"

"Yes, myself and Anakin are fine, Master Yoda." Obi-wan responds with a measure of relief. He again thinks about how well they fought in unison to defeat Dooku. Perhaps Anakin is closer to being ready for knighthood then he had originally thought?

"Done well, you have. Proud, I am." Yoda replies, and gazes at them both appraisingly and Obi-wan and Anakin can see that even as Yoda hides behind his Jedi mask, he is truly proud of them.

"Thank you." Anakin and Obi-wan say at the same time, then they look at each other and grin. It is a rare thing to be praised by a member of the Jedi Council and it feels good.

"Go, I will. Watch Dooku, someone needs to." Yoda says as he limps to the hangar's entrance. "Send a transport to get you, we will."

Padmé steps out of the shadows and runs into Anakin's arms. She hugs him tightly as if she will never let go.

"I was worried." She whispers quietly into his ear. They pull apart and look deeply into each other's eyes.

"I'm fine." He replies laughing softly. Padmé stops him by pulling his head towards hers and their lips meet in a gentle kiss.

Obi-wan watches from the edge of the hangar and can see that they are very much in love. He beams and feels genuinely happy for his brother and Padmé; they deserve some happiness in their lives. As their amorous behaviour does not appear to stop anytime soon, he decides it is a good time to remind them of his presence. He steps forwards and clears his throat loudly. Abruptly breaking apart, they sheepishly look over at him, smiling gently yet somewhat guiltily.

"I will not betray you." Obi-wan tells Anakin and Padmé without blinking.

"What?" Padmé asks confused, she suddenly realises that she and Anakin are still in a somewhat intimate position and moves away from him, choosing to take his hand instead.

"I will not tell the Council about your relationship and you have my support." His serious expression becomes more relaxed.

"Thank you, Master." Anakin says with the utmost sincerity. He is beaming and is clearly overjoyed at what Obi-wan has just said.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi." Padmé adds, apparently as happy as Anakin by his news.

"Well, you _are_ my family." Obi-wan informs them as he turns around and walks out to find some transport.

Anakin turns to Padmé with a cheeky grin and pulls her back into a loving embrace and they share a passionate kiss.

* * *

A.N. So what did you think? Was it any good? Do you want me to continue?


	3. Coruscant

A.N. Thank you for all the reviews I received, they always are very encouraging. Thanks as always to my amazing beta reader REVO42175.

Okay, I have a preposition for everyone. I can either, write up several chapters in advance and then post them once a week as I continue writing the story, or, I can keep posting as I go, but the updates may come at random intervals with large gaps. If the first, the updates may not start for a few weeks but after that will become regular. Please tell me want you want think via review. I will go with the majority.

* * *

The transport draws near to the hanger and everyone inside prepares for their arrival on Coruscant. The clones descend from the ramp first with a disgruntled Dooku in their custody with Yoda following closely behind. The clones and Yoda head off to the Jedi Temple to detain Dooku; meanwhile, Obi-wan, Anakin and Padmé hang back a bit and let with the group depart before they too descend the ramp.

The only people left on the platform are Captain Typho, Dormé and Jar Jar Binks. As soon as Padmé reaches the bottom of the ramp Dormé rushes over and hugs her fiercely.

"Thank the Force you are well, Milady." She says letting go of Padmé. "You should really get those cuts seen to though." She says wincing at the wounds on Padmé's back.

"I am fine, Dormé," Padmé tells the well wishing handmaiden, laughing softly, "I just need a good wash."

"Well then we should take you back to your quarters so you can catch up on the situation here, Milady." Captain Typho says starting to lead Padmé away.

"We will change and meet you in a little while." Obi-wan interrupts while looking intently at Typho. He is thinking deeply about what news they will receive.

"Of course, we will await your return." Padmé interjects, looking from Typho to Anakin and Obi-wan. She is nervous about what has transpired while she was away. The military creation act was passed successfully in her absence, but she remains uncertain as to how that occurred.

* * *

"Do you have any idea of what you will do now?" Obi-wan asks Anakin, referring to his new found relationship with Padmé. He wonders if they have any idea of what they are getting themselves into.

"Um…," Anakin starts uneasily, "we haven't really had any time to talk about it." He realises that he hasn't thought at all about what they will do, before now he had only dreamed about a relationship between them.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Obi-wan says with a twinkle in his eye.

Anakin gives him a stern look, "Not like that. She only told me of her feelings when we were being prepared for our execution."

"A romantic scene to be sure." Obi-wan chuckles while wondering how this started and more importantly who started it.

"Well with the execution, then the battle with Dooku, we haven't had a private moment to talk." Anakin points out. He begins to think about their future again.

Obi-wan just shakes he head good naturedly and leads the way out to Senator Amidala's quarters with Anakin following closely behind, still pondering the future.

* * *

At Padmé's apartment, Captain Typho, Dormé and Jar Jar sit in the living room awaiting the return of the Jedi, while Padmé herself finishes getting changed into more appropriate clothes.

Obi-wan and Anakin enter the living area at the same time Padmé exits her bedroom, wearing a much more senator-like dress. They each take their seats and turn to those already sitting down.

"Mesa think yousa bein proud of mesa." Jar Jar tells Padmé, sounding very sure of himself.

"Jar Jar, maybe you had better go to your office, just in case. You are still technically acting Senator." Dormé says to him, smiling gently.

Jar Jar tries to look serious and nods his head importantly. "Mesa will do that." He says as he hurries off

Dormé and Captain Typho look at each other before shifting their gazes towards Padmé. She in turn looks over at Anakin and raises her eyebrows in suspicion.

"What do I need to know?" Padmé asks Dormé and notices Typho appears tense.

"There have been many changes in the Senate while you were away, Milady." Dormé starts nervously. She glances nervously over at Typho, clearly begging him to tell Padmé the rest.

"Chancellor Palpatine has been given emergency powers." Captain Typho finishes for her.

Padmé gasps in shock, "Who moved for that vote?" She wonders why anyone in their right minds would have voted for that resolution. It was clearly an act against democracy.

"Well…," Dormé starts nervously, "Representative Binks, Milady."

Padmé turns to the two Jedi, "I should never have gone away," She is still in shock and suddenly gets up and storms out the door.

Typho and Dormé both get up and look ready to go after her but Obi-wan raises his hand to stop them in their tracks. Anakin has also stood up, but looks unsure of what to do.

"Anakin go after the Senator." Obi-Wan orders, knowing that Anakin will be the only person Padmé will see.

Anakin nods, flashing Obi-wan a small smile, and leaves the room to find her. He can feel Padmé's pain as if it was his own. It also makes her easy to find.

Obi-wan turns back to Captain Typho and Dormé and tells them that Anakin will bring Padmé back in a while, he then leaves the room and sets off down the hall. He is thinking about all that has happened in the last few weeks, how many things have changed. He begins his stroll back to the Jedi Temple, wondering what will become of Anakin and Padmé.

* * *

"Obi-wan!" A voice calls from down the corridor.

"Master Windu?" Obi-wan gives a slight bow to the Jedi Master.

"Excellent work in apprehending Dooku." Windu cannot help but be impressed at this Jedi's incredible career against the Sith. He has killed or captured two within a decade's time. No Jedi has done anything remotely close in over a millennium.

"I can't take all the credit, Master. It was most certainly a team effort." He says proudly.

"Your Padawan?" Windu questions uncertainly. "He helped you?" He did not know how Anakin would react to his first true encounter with a Sith Lord.

"Yes, without him it would not have been a victory." Obi-wan continues, remembering the close shave he had had with Dooku's lightsaber. "He saved my life."

"An incredible achievement for one so young." Windu states, thinking deeply on Anakin's future in the Jedi Order. He looks around and realises Obi-wan's Padawan is know where to be seen. "Where is Anakin?"

"He has gone for a walk. I suggested he need some time to himself, especially after everything he's been through that past few days to clear his head." Obi-wan decides it unwise to mention Senator Amidala at all.

"Yes, I think we could all do with some peace and quiet at the moment," Master Windu grins with a measure of relief strewn across his face. "But unfortunately, I don't think there will be time."

Obi-wan sighs deeply, considering what all that is to come.

* * *

A.N. So remember, tell me what you want in a review and I will post the result when I decide what to do.


End file.
